


The Promise

by AnAntTM



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntTM/pseuds/AnAntTM
Summary: Two kids gather by a fireplace being the rebels they totally are, to read a story about the founding gods of Valentia. They make a promise to never let anything come between them, no matter what happens.





	The Promise

The night was cold, particularly more chilling than others. Drops of snow dotted the windows, blowing to and fro thanks to the windy night breeze following suit. It was late, perhaps a bit too late for two children to still be up, but did they care? Not particularly.

Amidst the cold air slightly creeping into the room, their only solace was to huddle up next to each other by the fireplace. The flames crackled, dancing and twirling about; a comforting, delicate warmth spread through the room, much like the feeling of a mother’s loving embrace. Spread out by the fire was a soft, woolen blanket; the perfect spot for a soothing evening. It was an ordinary night, not a sound could be heard throughout the house, not even a mouse. Everyone had been asleep… except for two mischievous little child.

A loud “ahem” echoed throughout the room, followed by a series of snickering noises and then a sudden silence. They waited a few moments, but when they never heard the sound of a door opening, the children knew they were in the clear. With that sorted out, the “commanding” voice from earlier (or so Alm would like to believe he sounded) called out again.

"Come on! Over here!" his voice was jovial, full of youthful cheer and giddiness. 

A small head peeped out from behind one of the rocking chairs in the living room, looking from left to right. She'd been hiding, trying to avoid any potential scolding the boy’s antics might rope her into. Her voice was more quiet, someone had to be the more careful of the two and that certainly wasn't going to be Alm. She slipped out from her hiding spot, plopping herself down on the blanket before lightly thumping him on the side of the head. A wide grin was spread across her small features.

"Shhhh!!! Keep it down, moron! He'll hear us!" 

Shaking the “attack” off (seeing as how he will never let her live down their first meeting), he showed off what he'd proudly brought out to share with her. In his hands was a small book, one his grandfather would always read to him before bed. Alm couldn't exactly make out what the title was, but on its cover were two pictures of twin dragons, twirling and intertwining. Below were their names, etched in a fine black ink that stood out from the otherwise dull cover: Mila and Duma.

"Once upon a time..." he began, attempting to sound as mature and dignified as he possibly could, "there was a god named Duma and a goddess named Mila who fought each other bitterly for an age."

Celica seemed intrigued by the story, turning to face Alm. Her expression was one of curiosity, tilting her head to ask a question.

"Hey, why did Mila and Duma have to fight so much, couldn't they just say sorry?"

Thinking for as long as he could, he couldn't come up with anything. Simply shrugging his shoulders, his mind came up blank. For all his childish innocence, Alm couldn't even fathom why such an argument would ever occur between people so close. 

"Let's promise we'll never end up like that, okay?"

Raising up his pinkie finger, he beamed quite brightly at his suggestion.

"Yeah, nothing will ever come between us."

Interlocking her pinkie with his, they both had the same goofy expression on their faces. With their promises to each other locked behind the ultimate and most sacred of vows, the pinkie promise, they rested easy knowing they'd always be together. And so, he continued reading on.

. . .

What a sweet memory, a soothing reminder of a past long gone, yet not forgotten. Through teary eyes, a somber smile marked with a tinge of resolve, one hand gripping the necklace she had given him to remember her by, his other hand waved off in her direction; her familiar figure began to shrink as the old stallion sauntered off. Though this was goodbye, he knew deep down, it wouldn’t last forever. No matter how long it took, no matter what it takes, they would meet again. It was his promise to her… and it was one he intended to keep.


End file.
